gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Lean on Me
Lean on Me is a song featured in the episode "Ballad". It was sung by the whole glee club, New Directions, as a ballad dedicated to Finn and Quinn because of the baby drama. The song tells Finn and Quinn that the group will support them throughout the whole journey of pregnancy. Mercedes and Artie both have solos in this song. This is the song used in the ads for Glee: The Music, Volume 2. This song is a cover of Lean on Me by Bill Withers from his second studio album Still Bill. Lyrics Sometimes in our lives We all have pain We all have sorrow But if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow Lean on me! When you're not strong, And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on Please! (please) Swallow your pride (pride) If I have things You need to borrow (For) for no one can fill Those of your needs That you wont let show So just call (call) on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (When you need a hand) We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand We all need somebody to lean on! Lean on me (hey) When you're not strong (when you're not strong) I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend) I'll help you carry on (help you carry on) For it wont be long (oh, it wont be long) 'Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (when you need a hand) We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on) (I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand We all need somebody to lean on! Lean on me If (If) There is a load! (there is a load) You have to bear (you have to bear) That you can't carry, I'm (I'm higher) right up the road I'll share your load If you just call me Call me (I'm calling) Call me (when you need a friend) Call me (call me) Call me (call me) (when you need a friend) Call me (when you need a friend) Call me (if you need a friend) Call me (any time of day) Call me It won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on Lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend Lean on lean on lean on me lean on me Lean on lean on lean on me I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on) (YEAH) Videos [[Video:Bill Withers - Lean on me - live|thumb|right|290px|Live version of Lean On Me.]]thumb|left|298px Charts Trivia Monteith and Agron were not allowed to attend rehearsals for the episode's final musical performance, "Lean on Me", as Falchuk wanted their reactions to seem real. Both were brought to tears by the performance, with co-star Jenna Ushkowitz commenting: "It's special to have those kinds of touching moments where you can get real, raw emotions on screen." Category:Singles Category:Group Numbers Category:Bill Withers Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Artie Abrams Category:Music Room Category:Ballad Category:Music Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Season One Category:Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Finn Hudson Category:Relationships Category:New Directions